Anubis Wedding Diaries: Jeroy
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: An insight to Joy and Jerome's wedding. Future. For HOA One Shot Day. Read and review!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy HOA One Shot Day! It's been about a year since I've been in the HOA fanfiction fandom, but I thought I'd like to get back in and post some one shots. This is the first of a series: Anubis Wedding Diaries. This is based on a theme of edits I did on my Instagram account. **

**This is the first fic of the series, and it is Jeroy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Swift fingers were working hard, nimbly pulling sections of the brunette's hair together to form numerous braids. They wove and pinned the braids in place, leaving a few tendrils of wavy hair cascading past the bride's shoulders. They then moved to the dresser and opened the hairspray can, generously coating the braided hair in a layer of the product. They finished with placing a diamond hairpiece at the back of her head. The hairdresser smiled and held up a hand mirror so the bride could see her handy work, and the bride's eyes widened as a large gasp of astonishment escaped from her lips.<p>

"Oh. That, is absolutely _beautiful! _Thank you so much Caitlyn!" Joy Mercer, soon to be Clarke, thanked her hairdresser as she admired her hair. She moved a hand to touch one of the braids, but Caitlyn gently pushed it away.

"Not done yet! One more thing" she said as she moved to the plush white chair behind her and returned with a long wedding veil. She pinned the veil just underneath the hairpiece and stepped back from the chair.

"Gorgeous, just gorgeous! Don't you agree, Patricia?" Joy's mother gushed at her daughter.

"Yeah, it's alright" Patricia answered with a playful smirk on her face. Joy pretended to be shocked before laughing and pushing her best friend and bridesmaid in the arm. "Seriously though, you look amazing. Jerome is going to flip when he sees you" Patricia added with a genuine smile. When Joy told her she was marrying Jerome, Patricia was surprised but happy that her best friend had found love.

"Thanks. You look great too, who would've thought Patricia would wear a bridesmaid dress willingly?" Joy teased her best friend, to which Patricia rolled her eyes.

The door to the dressing room in Joy's parents' house opened and Mara, Joy's other bridesmaid, rushed in. She stopped and smiled widely when she saw Joy's completed look.

"Wow. Joy, you look absolutely stunning!" Mara complimented.

"Thanks Mara" Joy smiled in return. Patricia and Mara had their hair and makeup done before Joy, so they were all ready to go.

"By the way, the photographer just got here. We'd better get moving!" Mara exclaimed and picked up her bouquet of peach and white roses. There was a flurry of movement as Joy's mother, Patricia and the bride herself all rushed to pick up their bouquets and belongings, and headed out to the living room for the photos.

"Get ready for the circus" Patricia whispered to Joy as they walked down the staircase, and prepared to go through what would be one of the most memorable and frantic days of their friendship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A nervous hand fidgeted with a peach satin tie as Jerome Clarke stood waiting at the end of the aisle. His relatives and friends were starting to fill the chairs set up on the sandy beach. The sun was slowly dropping, casting a lovely orange-pink glow across the ocean. He stood in front of a large archway that was decorated with peach and white roses, to match the rose attached to his navy blue suit jacket and the bouquets of the bridal party.

"Jerome, your tie is going to fly off if you keep loosening it" warned Alfie Lewis, Jerome's best man and long-time best friend. Jerome looked at his friend and stopped tugging on his crooked tie. Alfie rolled his eyes and took the tie into his own hands to fix it back into place.

"It's going to be fine, okay? There's nothing to be worried about" Alfie clapped the groom on the back encouragingly.

"I'm not worried. I'm...I just…"

"Dude. Chill." Alfie gave Jerome a stern look, and Jerome nodded. Alfie's eyes drifted up to the hill behind them, and he saw a certain few people getting out of a limousine. A large smile filled his face.

"It's show-time, buddy!" Alfie exclaimed and resumed his place next to the groom and George, the other groomsman who was Jerome's cousin. A minute later, the wedding march began and all the guests rose from their seats to turn towards the bridal party.

The bridal party was led by the flower girl and the ring bearer, both were Joy's younger cousins. After them walked Patricia and Mara, both in short, one-shoulder peach dresses with their hair up in top-knot buns. Jerome turned around, and his gaze instantly fell upon the beautiful lady walking towards him with her father. Her long wedding veil trailed behind her; her ivory, short-sleeved lace gown accentuated her figure and went out at her knees. She lifted her eyes and locked her gaze with Jerome, and instantly a shy yet excited smile adorned both of their faces.

Joy and her father reached the end of the aisle, where Jerome was standing. Mr Mercer lifted Joy's veil away from her face and kissed her cheek. He then took one of her hands and placed it in Jerome's hand, before going to stand next to his wife, who was already getting teary.

The minister began the ceremony, and all Jerome could do was look lovingly into the eyes of the woman about to become his wife. He spoke 'I do' when he needed to and proclaimed his love for Joy, as she did for him. They exchanged their wedding rings and joined their hands before the minister pronounced them as married. Jerome couldn't wait to finally plant the best kiss he could give on Joy's lips, both smiling as they pulled away and turned to see their wedding guests cheering and clapping at their marriage.

The happy couple then walked down the short, carpeted aisle, smiling and waving to their friends and family as they took their first steps as husband and wife. Both sets of parents were in tears of happiness as they watched their children walk up the steps and into the limousine that would take them to celebrate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I now welcome to the dance floor, Mr and Mrs Clarke!" announced the MC of the night. Jerome and Joy took each other's arms and made their way to the dance floor. The wedding reception had just begun, and it looked beautiful. It was set in a white marquee next to the beach, with the tables decorated with peach and white roses. They bride and groom had just entered, cut the ribbon underneath a floral archway and cut the first slice of the peach ombré wedding cake. They took sips of champagne with interlocked arms, and now they were dancing their first waltz together as a married couple.

Jerome looked intently into Joy's eyes as the waltzed to a slow, romantic song.

"How does it feel to be Mrs Clarke?" Jerome asked softly with a smile. Joy smiled and looked back into his bright blue eyes.

"Pretty good so far. How does it feel to be a married man?" Joy replied with twinkle in her chocolate eyes.

"Wonderful" Jerome smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Joy's forehead.

The MC announced for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join them, and shortly after the parents of the couple. The party went on, and Jerome and Joy Clarke continued to dance the night away and celebrate what was going to be a long and happy life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go! If you would like to see the what Joy's dress looks like, what Jerome and the bridesmaids are wearing and the setting of the wedding, please head over to my HOA instagram account: anubisfandom5**

**You will have to scroll down a bit to find the theme, but Joy's is the peach coloured one :)**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
